Johan Hedenberg
Leif Johan Gunnar Hedenberg, (born October 9, 1954 in Stockholm) is a Swedish actor, director, scriptwriter and voice actor. Hedenberg started his career as a detective at the open-prisons center Svartsjö, a work he described in his autobiography Lill-Tarzan och jag. Hedenberg studied at the Malmö Theater School in 1978-1981. From 1981 to 1984 he was involved in the Royal Dramatic Theater and has since been guest at several theaters around the country. For many TV viewers, he became known through the Åshöjdens BK (1985) and Varuhuset (1987) TV series. Hedenberg's role figures in both of these series were consistently unsympathetic and in the summer of 1988 he was beaten on the open street in central Stockholm, which gave a great response to the media. In different worlds, he portrayed a more sympathetic character. Hedenberg has participated in a number of duplicates of cartoon films and TV shows since the 1980s. He has dubbed Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles twice; Donatello in the 1987 version (Media Dub's dubbing) and Shredder in the 2003 version. Other roles he has done include Dr. Robotnik in Sonic the Hedgehog, George Jetson in Jetsons, Luigi in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, Dr. Drakken in Kim Possible, Throttle in the Biker Mice from Mars and Dick Dastardly in Stop the Pidgeon!. In 1989 he also released a disc, U.P.A., with covers on Give me 4 minutes and 20 amps (The Åhman family), 800 (Ebba Green) and The Letter (The Box Tops) among others. He has played football in Skå in Ekerö municipality. He also works as a coach and has had horses like Alvena Elise (V75 winner), Sonnbo Dole and Alvena Pampas. Filmography Animation * Aladdin (TV series) (1994-1995) - Razoul, Harun & additional voices * The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa (1995-1998) - Speedy, El Toro, Savage Lion, Uncle Boaris, Fronk and additional voices * Quack Pack (1996-1997) - Gwumpki * Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) - Arthur Movies * Dumbo (1941) - Joe, Flunky, Clown and Fat Crow * Oliver & Company (1988) - Roscoe * Balto (1995) - Additional voices * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) - Dobberman, Mc. Dowell and David's father * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Oafish Guard and The Old Heretic * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) - Razoul * Hercules (1997) - Nessos and additional voices * FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue (1998) - Mac * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) - Scar * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) - Wulisso * The Iron Giant (1999) - Kent Mansley * The Road to El Dorado (2000) - Zaragoza * Titan A.E. (2000) - Sam Tucker * Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) - Judah * The Trumpet of the Swan (2001) - Sweets and Senator * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron - Additional voices * 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) - Additional voices * Balto III: Wings of Change (2004) - Moose and Chorus Category:1954 births Category:Swedish voice actors